What is Halloween?
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: On the night of Halloween, WarRock asks one simple question that leads to a series of events.


Well, it's Halloween, so I thought I'd make a fic involving Subaru. I'm using the Japanese anime version.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**What's Halloween?**

Subaru was busy finishing his homework while War-Rock just reluctantly sat quietly in Subaru's transer.

"Finally, I'm done. Not that it matters." Subaru said.

"Why is that?" War-Rock asked.

"Oh nothing." Subaru said. Just then his mom came into the room.

"Hey Subaru. I need to go out to buy some candy for the trick-or-treaters. Could you look after the house for me until I came back?" His mom said.

"Sure thing." Subaru said.

Then after his mom left and War-Rock spoke. "What was she talking about?"

"Today's a holiday called Halloween." Subaru said.

"What do you do?" War-Rock asked.

"You just go door to door saying trick-or-treat and then you get candy." Subaru said.

"Interesting. Since I've been here, I never heard of this. Let's go." War-Rock said.

"What, no. It's for children." Subaru said.

"Come on." War-Rock said. Then he pulled on Subaru's transer and Subaru crashed into the wall. To make sure that he had "persuaded" Subaru, he made Subaru crash into a wall.

"Ow! Stop it. Even if I did say yes, I don't have a costume." Subaru said while rubbing his head.

"You may not have a costume, but you have Denpa Henka." War-Rock said.(1)

Subaru admitted defeat. "Fine, but we have to wait for my mom." They did, but it didn't take long because his mom came into his room right after he said that.

"How did you come back so fast?" Subaru asked.

"Oh, our neighbors gave us their candy because they had to take their kids to trick-or-treat." She said.

"Speaking of which, can I trick-or-treat?" Subaru asked.

Then his mom smiled and said "Of course you can. I'm so glad you're finally acting your age."

Subaru sweat dropped and left the room. Then when no one was looking, he Denpa Henka-ed and then they started trick-or-treating.

The went to many houses and then War-Rock spoke up. Let's go to that big house over there. Subaru looked and saw that it was Iincho's house. (2)

"Uh no." Subaru said.

"Come on, she's probably not home. She's probably out with her friends." War-Rock said.

Subaru sighed and went toward the large house. He did not know how wrong he was.

**Inside the Large House**

Iincho sighed. "Halloween is such a child's day."

"Oh well, at least I can get to see the cute children in costumes." She said. Just then the doorbell rung and she yelled for someone to get it. When the ringing was still there, she got up and went to the door.

**Outside**

"Maybe no one is inside." Subaru said.

Just then the door opened and Inchio blinked. Then she squealed.

"Rockman-sama!" She said as she grabbed onto S-Rockman's arm.

"I didn't know you liked this holiday. Wait here while I get my costume." She said while pulling him into her house.

"Wha?" Rockman said.

It took about five minutes and she was down in a flash. Then she grabbed onto Rockman's arm and they went outside.

They trick-or-treated for hours and then Rockman couldn't take it anymore.

_What do I do. If I leave her here, then it'd be rude, but my bag is full and I don't like candy that much._

Just then, his prayers were answered as an explosion occurred. _Thank God._

So he ran toward the location of the explosion. "Rockman-sama!" Iincho said. So Rockman disappeared into the night.

So he defeated the viruses and went home. Then he realized that he had left Inchio.

"Forget about her. She always knows that you delete viruses then disappear." War-Rock said.

"I guess you're right, but what do I do with this candy." Subaru said holding up a bagful of candy.

"I have an idea." Subaru said.

**The Next Day**

Subaru gave candy to his classmates and then Iincho showed up.

"Okay, I want you all to help me find Rockman-sama. I was with him yesterday and he had a lot of candy." She said.

She looked at Subaru and he straighted up.

"You're a glutton." She said and left.

Subaru sighed. "That was a close one."

**The End

* * *

**

1. Denpa Henka means wave change if you didn't know.

2. Iincho means president. This is all I hear in the anime when they address her.

Well I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Also, I'd like to say that I had inspiration from the mail delivery service episode.


End file.
